Just an average day
by nopoodles
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have their normal day to day routine, Izaya is around and Shizuo gets angry, excpet of course, the invitation. (based on rp that my friend and I did but retyped and altered to a more coherent fashion)


"IIIIIIIZZZZAAAAAYYYYYAAAAA-KUUUUUUUNNNN!" Shizuo yelled as he reached for the closest heavy object, which just so happened to be a street sign. Izaya ducked quickly, giggling at his speed in comparison to the stupid protozoan.

"Ah Shizu-chan" he snickered, having no trouble keeping out of Shizuo's way "Always with the violence" he grinned

"I hate violence, you flea! And I've told you not to call me that! My name is Shizuo Heiwajima!" he picked up more objects, with no regard as to what they were and threw them in the general direction of Izaya, with almost no aim at all. The informant ducked, weaving from side to side, easily avoiding the aimless flinging of his nemesis.

"Ah, ah, Shizu-chan, temper" Izaya's patronising tone grated on Shizuo's nerves

"I'll show you my f*cking temper, louse!" He grabbed a street sign and attempted to bat the other man into oblivion. Izaya leapt atop the sign, and, just as nimbly, kicked off it, landing atop a public bin.

"IIIIIZZZZZAAAAAYYYYYAAAA-KUUUUNNNN!" Shizuo yelled again, swinging the sign as hard as he possibly could, the sign flew from his hands, hitting Izaya straight in the chest. The brunette took the blow, wincing audibly, and rolled with the sign until he hit a wall.

Shizuo chucked and approached the prone form of his nemesis slowly. Izaya, flipped up to his feet before Shizuo could reach him. "Alright _that_ hurt" he wiped his hand across his mouth, smirking "Right…"

Shizuo paused, suspicious, affording Izaya time to catch his breath somewhat before the blonde dived at him and managed to make them both crash back to the floor, Shizuo's stronger form pinning Izaya's leaner one to the ground. Izaya smirked softly and Shizuo chuckled "Finally caught you, huh, flea? What are you going to do now?"

"oh, I… don't really want to do anything"

"Good" Shizuo smirked "I finally get to kill you flea" he moved his hands to strangle the other man. Izaya flicked the hand away, with a surprising amount of strength

"Including dying" Izaya added

"I'm not giving you a choice here, louse" Shizuo snarled

"Ah, Shizu-chan, you're so easy to rile up"

Shizuo went to strangle the other again "Shut up!"

Izaya kicked the blonde, a blow that Shizuo seemed to just absorb with no adverse effects, "Why should I shut up, Shizu-chan? Why?" Izaya asked, anger colouring his voice

"Because your voice is f*cking irritating, you stupid flea!"

"Well if you strangle me, I'll only squeak all the more" Izaya aimed another kick and giggled, despite Shizuo's threatening presence.

"May well shut you up for good, though, and quit kicking me!"

"Stop strangling me then!"

"And why exactly would I do that?"

"Because I don't think you killing me would be a good idea"

"And why is that?" Shizuo asked through gritted teeth

"Ah, that would be telling Shizu-chan" Izaya giggled

"Damned flea!" Shizuo, once more attempted to strangle his nemesis. Izaya kicked him one final time and somehow scrabbled back, out of his hold.

"Izaya-kun!" Shizuo growled. Izaya giggled and ducked, anticipating something being thrown his way. Shizuo paused for a moment, unsure of what to do, panting with anger. Izaya put his hands into his pockets

"So…" he almost asked

"Don't try to make small talk with me" Shizuo growled

"Aww, but I like small talk, it makes the hours go so quickly…" he laughed "it's just so interesting"

Shizuo let out an animalistic noise of frustration. Izaya grinned and waved, although he didn't move away particularly quickly.

"Stay out of Ikebukero! We don't need insects like you!" Shizuo yelled at him. Izaya simply smiled, choosing not to respond in a verbal fashion. "I mean it, flea!"

"Relax Shizu-chan" Izaya turned and skipped off.

It wasn't until a few days later that the two men saw each other again, but when Shizuo spotted his deadly enemy, the whole of Ikebukero knew about it. "IIIIZZZZAAAAAYYYYAAAA-KUUUUNNNN!"

Izaya turned around, having not noticed the other man until his yell "Oh, morning Shizu-chan" he said smoothly

"I've told you not to call me that!"

"But you…" He shrugged "Good morning Shizuo-chan"

Shizuo gritted his teeth "Flea…"

"Shizu-chan works better" Izaya muttered under his breath

"What was that?" Shizuo asked dangerously

"Nothing, nothing. Don't you worry"

"Why are you even here?" Shizuo sighed

"Because you're interesting?" Izaya offered

"I've told you never to set foot in Ikebukero again"

"But it's so" he paused to search for the correct word "interesting here"

"Damned flea" Shizuo muttered

Izaya ducked, anticipating a blow "Yup, a flea, hard to kill. Always hopping to and fro, investigating"

Shizuo snapped his cigarette and threw it to the ground, stamping his foot on it "You stink up the place" Shizuo growled

"Oh dear" Izaya muttered, then sighed "I wish you wouldn't scowl so much"

"What was that, louse?"

"Nothing" Izaya sang

"Sure about that, flea?"

"Absolutely sure Shizuo-chan"

"Hm! If you leave right now, I might not kill you… this time" he offered

"Do you want to get coffee?" Izaya asked suddenly "Outside of Ikebukero, of course" He smiled softly

"C-coffee?" Shizuo choked out

"Yeah, coffee. You know, Starbucks, etc?"

"Why would I go for coffee with you?"

"Because I'm paying" Izaya offered

Shizuo thought for a moment, attempting to analyse the situation before nodding. Izaya smiled softly

"You're surprisingly rational sometimes, Shizuo"

Shizuo grinned maliciously. Izaya frowned and cocked his head to one side

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you worry louse"

"Well, as long as it is not a fight" Izaya muttered

"Say something, flea?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just trying to think which coffee shop is best"

"Hmm" Shizuo wasn't convinced but he allowed it to slip for the moment. Izaya smirked and started walking, Shizuo followed him a little reluctantly. Every so often, Izaya would turn, watch Shizuo until he caught up a little. Shizuo kept his eyes fixed on Izaya's back.

"I'm not going to try anything, Shizuo, relax!" Izaya called. He continued walking, almost skipping along, texting almost continuously, only ceasing to change phones.

"Hmm!" Shizuo grunted

"Hmm? Something wrong?"

"Never noticed you and your… phones… before" Shizuo muttered

"Well Shizuo, if I used the same phone for everything, it's vulnerable. Besides, my phone doesn't have enough space for every contact I have"

Shizuo just grunted in response

"So grumpy, Shizuo-chan… Do you wake up on the wrong side of the bed every day?"

"Every day you're around"

"Oh…" Izaya seemed genuinely unhappy by this comment and the two men walked in silence a moment longer before Shizuo lost his patience.

"Che! When are we going to get there flea?" he snapped

"Relax, relax, soon" Izaya threw a grin over his shoulder and they walked a short while longer before Izaya stopped in front of a chain coffee shop and folded his arms. "Here we are"


End file.
